


Сила Великого Хомяка

by Virag



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virag/pseuds/Virag
Summary: О силе внутреннего зверя командира Рамлоу. Оценка со стороны
Kudos: 19





	Сила Великого Хомяка

— Привет повелителям папок и рыцарям степлеров! Ты чего такой взъерошенный и выжатый, как кот, которого постирали в стиральной машинке?

— Да познакомился с новым командиром “Страйка”, чтоб ему Фьюри в нижнем белье приснился! Всю душу вынул. Все документы по отряду проверил до последней запятой. Контракты бойцов шерстил так, будто у него гоблины в родне, а я на собственность этой самой родни могу покуситься!

— Поня-я-ятно.Тут всё просто. У Рамлоу репутация хорошего командира. А у любого хорошего командира внутренний хомяк должен быть прокачан до размера Годзиллы, как минимум. Так что всё ожидаемо. Мои бойцы — мои проблемы. Мои проблемы — мои задачи. А значит и решать их мне. Иначе никак.

— Посмотрю я на твоего Рамлоу, когда он будет за дополнительные денежные бонусы для бойцов со старым жлобом Дормундом воевать. Не было ещё такого, чтобы этот сквалыга по-честному, без окрика сверху премии начислял группам огненной поддержки. Может, он против них что-то личное имеет.

— Может, и имеет. Но мне кажется, что ты недооцениваешь нашего новичка. Спорим, что Дормунд, после плотного общения с Рамлоу, не только выдаст всё, что причитается бойцам без проволочек, но и добавит ещё что-нибудь от себя, чтобы поскорей того спровадить?

— Ммм… Ай ладно! Спорим. На пиццу “От Фабио”.

— По рукам!  
***********************************************  
— И где моя пицца?

— Изыди, нечисть, я в печали.

— Что? Недооценил силу Великого Хомяка?

— Угу. Ну Рамлоу и монстр! Это ж надо было довести этого старого жлоба до такой степени, что у старика Дормунда начал дёргаться глаз. Обычно до такого состояния доводит всех он. А тут довели его. Невероятно!

— Во-о-от! Не стоит недооценивать величие внутреннего зверя командира Рамлоу.

— Да ну тебя! А вот и пицца…

****************  
— Слышал про Капитана Америку?

— Конечно слышал. Вот будет сейчас катавасия среди боевых групп. Все захотят работать с Кэпом. Он всё-таки игрок командный.

— Раскатали то губу все, но получится только у Рамлоу. 

— Ты опять? Я, конечно, понимаю, что командир “Страйка” произвёл на тебя сильнейшее впечатление и ты готов петь ему хвалу денно и нощно. Но решать, с кем работать Кэпу, в любом случае будет Фьюри.

— Ты забываешь, что психологическую совместимость никто не отменял. Так что я даже лезть в эту “ярмарку тщеславия” не буду. Такой характер как у Кэпа под силу выдержать только Рамлоу с его темпераментом.

— Ты невозможен. Даже если ты окажешься прав и Фьюри будет обкатывать Кэпа в поле вместе со “Страйком, то это не значит, что они станут постоянной командой.

— Спорим? Опять на пиццу.

— Романофф с тобой. Спорим.  
***************************************************  
— Живой?!!!

— Не дождётесь! Я ещё свой последний выигрыш с тебя не стребовал! Господиии! Я-то думал, что мирозданию уже не по силам меня ничем удивить. Но тут случается проект “Озарение” и пришествие Баки Барнса ака Зимний Солдат.

— И что же теперь будет? Кэп ведь своего свежеотловленного дружка не отпустит.

— Что будет, что будет? Пойдёт Зимний под руку командира Рамлоу, как и Кэп. Думаешь, Рамлоу выпустит из своих рук такого снайпера? Да его жаба задушит, то есть хомяк.

— Думаешь?

— Да практически уверен. Ведь у Рамлоу с Кэпом, если верить слухам, отношения. А если верить свежим слухам, то у Кэпа с Барнсом отношения были, когда Рамлоу еще не родился. Так что светит Кэпу с Барнсом menage a trois в компании с Рамлоу. Это к гадалке не ходи.

— Знаешь. В этот раз я даже спорить с тобой не буду. Ибо теперь я уверовал в силу Великого Хомяка и стал адептом секты поклонников командира Рамлоу!

— Аминь. Приветствую новообращённого собрата.


End file.
